thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Know Thyself
Know Thyself is the eighth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 27, 2000. It was directed by Nancy Savoca and written by Julie Herbert. Synopsis A group of prisoners escape from a delivery truck. Yokas and Fred have another big fight in which she accuses him of drinking again. She tells him that she had an abortion and he wants her to leave the house, which makes her stay over at her parents home. Meanwhile, Bosco gets a bunch of flowers from a former lover. He smells the flowers which turn out to be poison Ivy. Bosco and Yokas also have a fight when she tells him that she had an abortion. He accuses her of lying to him and he refuses to speak to her. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * John Michael Bolger as Lieutentant Johnson Guest Starring * David Brummel as Vincent * Stephen Henderson as Boudreaux (credited as Stephen McKinley Henderson) * Robert Jason Jackson as Task Force Lieutenant * Anson Mount as Dr. Montville * Mia Farrow as Mona Mitchell * George Dzunzda as Mr. Mitchell * Paul Lazar as Erik * Yvette Mercedes as Woman in Elevator * Jesse Perez as Frightened Boy * Sharif Rashed as Kool * Jonny Spanish as Rat Boy * Tom Verri as Lieutenant * Carol Woods as Lt. Rice Trivia/Notes * Only Molly Price Yokas, Jason Wiles Bosco, Coby Bell Davis, and Skip Sudduth Sully appear in this episode. Although Bobby Cannavale Bobby and Kim Raver Kim appear in this episode, they have no lines. * When Faith pulls up to the school, the R.M.P. has a yellow traffic direction light bar on the overhead lights. However, when they showed the car racing to the school in an earlier scene, there was no light bar. Music Quotes Faith: Come on, let's go. Bosco: Where? Faith: Over to 21st and 3rd to talk to Lambert's mother. Bosco: It's out of our precinct. Faith: Yeah, but only by a coupla blocks. Bosco: Sarge will have our ass. Faith: So, we will just take ourselves out for some gas. Bosco: No. Faith: Come on, we'll just go up there and talk to her, and just check some things out. Bosco: Yeah, and we'll probably just walk right into the middle of a stake out. Faith: Come on. Bosco: No. Faith: Bosco, don't say not to me. Get in the car. Bosco: No. I'm not going. Faith: There's a child molester loose on the street. Bosco: He's not a child molester, he's a weenie wagger. Faith: Give me the keys. Bosco: No. Faith: Get in the damn car, Bosco. Bosco: No. (the next shot is of them driving away) ---- Bosco: So I called. Nicole's in Europe. So, it's probably not her. It could be Kathy, that tight ass. Or Sheba, this Persian chick, could be an old world venegance. Faith: Why, what'd you do to her? Bosco: It was a misunderstanding. I accused her of giving me chalymedia. Turns out, I gave it to her. Everybody took the medicine, everyone's fine. ---- (After they miss Emily's gymnastics meet) Bosco: Look, I'm sure she apperciates you trying to get there. Faith: Did you see her face? She hates me. Bosco: You work. She gets it. Faith: She's 11. Bosco: If not now, later on when she's a workin' mom herself. Faith: That's a depressing thought, Emily working her ass off to support a husband and a coupla kids. Bosco (laughs): And you a granny. ---- Boxer: You compete? Yokas: Only with myself. edit ---- (Bosco falls in the soap suds, Faith laughs) Bosco: Ow! Damn it! (Faith continues to laugh) It's not funny! (Faith, who is still laughing tries to help him up) Get away from me. (Bosco stands up and he is covered from head to toe in soap suds) Faith (laughing): Oh, you got a boo boo? Bosco: Get away from me! Faith (laughing): Kiss your rubber ducky? Bosco: Damn it! ---- Bosco: You should be driving, that way if we spot one I can jump out and run after him. Faith: I'm as fast as you are. Bosco: Hah! Faith: In the fifth grade, I was faster than any other boy in my class. But my teacher said something must've been wrong with the stopwatch. Said run it again. Bosco: And? Faith: I was so pissed off I ran it faster the second time. ---- Mr. Bourdreaux: What I want to know is, who screwed up and let ‘em get away in the first place? I don’t know what we payin’ y’all for. ---- Bosco: You ain’t paying that much, pal. ---- Bosco Faith: What was your time? Fifth grade? Faith: I have no idea. Bosco: I was always fast. Faith: Good for you. Bosco: Really fast. Faith: That's great. Bosco: You don't believe me? Faith: Look, I'm sure you were a gazelle. Bosco: I'll race you. Faith: Right now? Bosco: What are you afraid of? Faith: I'm not afraid of you, that's for sure. Bosco: Let's go. Faith: Bosco, we just worked like 16 hours. Bosco: Mm-hmm. (starts clucking like a chicken) Faith: Let's go, Bruce Jenner. Bosco: Let's go. ---- (After Bosco beats Faith in the race) Bosco: I won. (Faith laughs, and bends over panting for air) What happen, you pull a muscle? I kicked your ass! Who won? Faith: You won. Bosco: I think so. ---- Faith Bosco: What happened to your face? Davis (chokes back a laugh): The flowers from yesterday, the greenery was poison ivy. Faith: Oh, my God. Sully: Bosco, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight? (Davis laughs) Bosco: Chick revenge. It's gotta be Nicole. Faith: Oh, yeah, like she's the only girl you ever mistreated. Bosco: Women love me. Faith: What about that one you took up to Vermont? You left her in the ski lodge because you picked up a flight attendant on the lift line. Bosco: Who, Mollie? She made it perfectly clear there was gonna be no fooling around. So when Funda made herself available, I moved on. Davis: You're right, that wouldn't piss a woman off. ---- Eric Petrovitch: What is that, herpes? Davis (laughs): It's poison ivy. Eric Petrovitch: Leaves of three, let them be. Bosco: Thanks for the tip. Davis: That's lookin' really bad, Bos. Sully: You should get some calamine lotion on that. ---- Faith: Where did that guy pay you to switch clothes with him? Eric Petrovitch: Uh, the park... by the river, yesterday. Faith: Were you near, like, the statue? Were you near the boats? Where? Eric Petrovitch: By some trees. Davis: By some trees. That really narrows it down, thank you. Eric Petrovitch: Sure thing, officer. ---- Faith: What's it gonna be, Fred? What, we got like moth months before you start drinking, and like two months before pick the kids up from school drunk again? Fred: I did not pick the kids up from school drunk. Faith: Yeah, only 'cause you crashed the car. Here, I brought you home your friend. (pulls out a bottle of liquor) Take a sip, Fred. Start drinking again, so I can kick you out for good. Fred: Is that what this is all about, gettin' rid of me? Faith: I will not live like this. Fred: I'm not denying that I had a problem. Faith: Had? Fred: I'm not your father. I'm not your stinkin' drunk, falling down, bet-the-rent-money-at-a-poker-party father. I didn't bring this into our house, this is you. Faith: Don't you dare make this about me. Fred: I had a problem, I dealt with it. Faith: You lied to me, and you've been lying about going to meetings for months! Fred: Because I knew that this was how you'd react. You don't go to Al-Anon. Not everybody needs meetings. Faith: You know why you haven't drank in six months? Because I do everything. I pay the bills, I put the meals on this table, I keep the credit card companies off our back. Fred: You get off on being in charge, you enjoy it, that's why you do it. Faith: No, I do it because you can't be trusted. Fred: How would you know? The night you got beat and you miscarred... You didn't even call. I should've been there. You didn't even call me. How am I supposed to prove that I can be trusted when you never gave me a chance? Faith: Because you couldn't have handled that and you would have started drinking again. Fred: No way. Faith: No way... Alright. Fred: Alright, what? Faith: You're all better now, right? There's nothing that I can say that will make you start drinking again. I didn't have a miscarriage that night. I had an abortion three days later. And I sure as hell couldn't talk to you about it. Fred: An abortion? You lied to me? Faith: You lied to me. You need a drink, Fred? Have it. ---- Bosco: You always been a control freak? Yokas: What? Bosco: When you were a little kid did you boss all the other little kids around the neighborhood? ---- Bosco (after Faith makes him get in the car): So, you always been a control freak? Faith: What? Bosco: When you were a little kid did you boss all the other little kids around the neighborhood? Faith: You know, if a woman is not on her hands and knees worshipping a man, she's a bitch. Bosco: I never called you a bitch. Faith: Yeah, well, I'm not going to be like my mother. I'm not going to be following some loser man around with a dish rag and a smile. Bosco: You're lucky you found Fred. Faith: What's that supposed to mean? Bosco: Look, I like Fred and everything but he takes your crap layin' down. Faith: He wants me out of the apartment. Bosco: Go, Fred. No kiddin'? What the hell'd you do? I thought he was the one in trouble. Faith: I told him that I had an abortion. Bosco: What abortion? Faith: When I was pregnant. I didn't have a miscarriage. I had an abortion. Bosco: You lied to me? Faith: Look, what do you care? Bosco: You lied to me. Faith: Yeah, I lied to you! Can we please get out of the middle of the road? Bosco: You looked me in the eye and you lied to me. I felt bad for you. ---- (Fred wants a separation from Faith) Faith: I'm not leaving my kids. Fred: Our kids. You work 3:00 to 11:00. Their whole lives happen 3:00 to 11:00. You can come see 'em on the weekends, they won't even know that you're gone. ---- Faith: What's wrong with me, Ma? Mona: I don't know. You gotta stop blaming other people. Faith: Is that what I do? It's 'cause, I- I feel like... Mona: What? What? Faith: It's like if I don't hold everything together, you know, it's just all gonna fall apart. Mona: Maybe it's meant to fall apart. Faith: I spent my whole life holdin' things together. Mona: Yeah, and they fell apart anyway. edit ---- Sully: You look a little puffy there, Bosco. That time of month? edit Yokas: We should take Bosco to Mercy and get him a shot. Sully: What? Why can’t he do it himself? Yokas: Because he won’t go unless I take him. ---- Bosco (about all the girls that could've given him the poison ivy): I stayed up late last night making a list of everybody I could remember in the last couple years. Faith: Must've used up a lot of paper. Sully: Is he mad at you? Bosco: Damn right, I am. Sully: About what? Faith: Nothing. It's always something with him. Bosco: Oh, keep rationlizing it to yourself. Hey, you just passed 82nd. I'm on 82nd between 3rd and 2nd. Faith: Alright, we're not taking you home. We're taking you to get a steroid shot because I can't stand lookin' at your face anymore. Bosco: Not until I find out who did it. I want her to see the work she did. Faith: You're getting a shot. Bosco: No. You can't make me. Faith: You just keep driving Sully. Bosco: You can't make me. (next shot is of them at the hospital) ---- Dr. Montville (to Bosco about the poison ivy): How in the hell did you let this get so bad? Sully: His mommy was away, he didn't know what to do. Bosco: Bite me. ---- Sully (to Faith): You know, you should make it official. Adopt Boscorelli. Then you can list him as a dependent, take him as a deduction on your taxes. ---- Sully: Alright, what's the problem? Faith: I don't have a problem. Sully: What, you can't sit still, you're jumpin' down my throat, what's up? Faith: It's not big deal. Sully: It looks like a big deal. Faith: Look, Sully, I don't know you. Sully: You don't know... Look, whatever it is, let it go. At least until the end of the shift. Faith: Alright, you know what? I can't stay in this car for one more minute. (gets out of the car) What are we doing? Sully: I don't know. What are we doing? Faith: Nothing! That's what you wanna do, that's what everybody wants to do is nothing. You see something wrong, let it go. Some child molester is running around the city, who cares? Some drunk guy crashes the car, go with the flow. What is that? No, I arrest him. I see something wrong, I try to fix it! I take an action! Does that make me crazy? Sully: It makes you a good cop. Faith: Sully, I'm sorry. I'm falling apart on you here, man. I don't even know you. Sully: Will you stop saying that? You know me. Faith: I just feel like my whole life, you know, I'm trying to, like, hold things together, do the right thing, you know. But... but it just all goes to crap. Sully: You know... sometimes the thing that makes you a good cop, it uh, messes you up as a person. ---- Faith: I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I have a problem trusting anybody but myself. ... Now I don't trust myself anymore. ... I... I need you. (they hug) Do you remember when we first got married? Fred: What about it? Faith: I thought you were saving me. Fred: I liked being that guy that was saving you. Faith: You are that guy. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Two